This specification relates to digital data processing and, in particular, to techniques for updating packages.
Software distribution tools provide graphical user interfaces that allow users to install and remove software packages from their computing systems. Some of these tools utilize lower-level software libraries for performing basic tasks such as determining whether newer versions of a software package are available, fetching newer versions of software packages, removing older versions of software packages, and installing software packages. Other software distribution tools that execute on client devices can periodically check to see if newer versions of a software package are available on server systems and, if so, prompt users to download and install the new version.